Ezreal as it gets
by Ventis
Summary: Lately Leona has been acting very friendly to our Prodigal Explorer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Folks and summoners I am Ventis and this is my first fanfic ever so any and all reviews are welcome.

"I do not own League Of Legends or any of their champions so riot please don't drop the sue hammer on me"

* * *

_Ezreals Pov_

Welcome to Summoners Rift!

The all familiar voice rang out as I bought my Dorans blade and health pot and yes a warding trinket but no one uses those….right? "Ezreal…" I looked over to see my support Leona call out to me. Me and Leona are paired up a lot but I hardly know anything about her. "Yea what's up Leo?" I asked quizzically. She held up two all familiar items for me to see. "Would you like me to start a Dorans shield or a relic shield this time?" she asked me.

I looked to see who we were facing. Our team consisted of Shen going top, Vi in the jungle and Vel'koz as our mid laner. The enemy team had Renekton in the top lane, Elise in the jungle, Katerina in their mid-lane, And as for their bot lane…. Oh great Cait and lux. Lux I don't have a problem with since us being best friends and all. But Cait…was a different story. That girl has it out for me. Every time she sees me she always tries to hunt me down. Jayce says she apparently has a thing for me. Yea a "Imma hunt you down and put a bullet through your skull" kind of thing.

"Start with a relic shield since Caits gonna be on me a lot. I kind of need the heal to stay alive and not feed." I finally answered her question. She laughed at my joke and bought the shield, a sight ward and 2 biscuits and her warding trinket. "Today must suck for you Shen, both Kat and Elise on the enemy team? The league must hate you." Vi said as she gave the ninja a pat on the back. Said Ninja just glared and went to his lane. Apparently Elise and Kat have a thing for a friendly neighborhood ninja. Kat I can kind of see but Elise was a whole other story.

After Leashing for Vi at her red buff Me and Leo went to our lane. I made the mistake of walking into the bottom bush with no vision. Cait and Lux were waiting for me! I got Lux rooted and Caits peacemaker in my face. Luckily I shifted out of there before I could take any more damage. The rest of the Laning phase went smoothly I just focused on last hitting the minions and keeping an eye out for ganks. I saw Vi coming down to gank so me and Leo got ready but Cait and Lux went on me first. Leo and I got rooted by lux so Leo couldn't use her zenith blade for the counter engage. We both got Lux lazered and Cait was prepping her Ace in the hole. "Trust me love this is going to hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." Cait said with a smile. I thought I was done for if Vi hadn't blocked the shot "Awww was that supposed to hurt cait?" Vi taunted as she used her ultimate to knock up Cait. Leo and I were free from the root and now we engaged on them. Leo used her ultimate to prevent them from getting away. While Lux and Cait were stunned I fired off my True Shot Barrage getting the double kill. The rest of the game went on smoothly with every one ending up with positive scores.

After the victory we all headed to the tram to take us back to our homes. "Great game today guys…and alien creature thing. Nice double kill Ez I'm sure Cait's gonna give me an earful when I get back but hey it was worth it" Vi Said as she patted my back. I just laughed and proceeded to look out the window and enjoying the view. Strangely enough I felt as if someone was watching me the whole trip but every time I went to check all I saw was every one minding their own business. Until Vel'koz tapped my shoulder "The shield woman has been watching you for quite some time now. Look at the reflection in the window." Vel'koz told me. Sure enough Leona was staring right at me.

The tram finally arrived at the Institute and we departed for our homes. "Ezreal wait up!" I turned to see Leona running towards me "Oh hey Leo what's up? Did you need something?" I said. Weird Leo never talks to me after a game I thought to myself. She smiled at me. I could feel my face getting hot for some reason maybe I'm getting sick. "Good game today Ezreal, You were fantastic!" She exclaimed. "Nah it was all you Leo a Carry is nothing without his support" I said smiling.

_Third Person POV_

Leona Blushed when she heard Ezreals praise. She cleared her throat and asked "Say if you aren't doing anything later would you like to go get something to eat? We could go down to Gragas's pub for a bite. We could just sit and relax. I know this is sudden but…" before she could finish Ezreal nodded and smiled "sure I am getting kind of hungry. That game pretty much drained me." The support smiled and nodded "ok let's go then. Oh and it will my treat" Before the boy could even change his mind he was dragged off.

"Humans and their strange courting rituals." Vel'koz said as he came out of hiding. Being the seeker of knowledge that he is he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to witness firsthand the interaction of the human race. "More data must be gathered to reach a final conclusion."

* * *

Me:And that's it for now. How did I do guys?

Ezreal: Terrible. You have bad grammar and your writing style is bad. Please uninstall word noob

Leona: I like the idea and effort just poorly executed.

Me: T.T you guys are brutal. Please readers R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I'm back with a new chapter. This time I decided to do a longer chapter because I felt like the last one was too short. If anyone is interested in beta reading or want to help me come up with ideas just let me know.

Ezreal: "Please don't. He's so bad nothing can help at this point"

Leona: "Ezreal be nice. He's the only one who's smart enough to see that you and I are meant to be."

Ezreal: "….fine"

Me: "hehehe someone's whipped."

Leona & Ezreal: "Ventis does not own League Of Legends or their champions."

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

_Third Person Pov_

Our duo finally reached the pub. Inside were most of the Champions just sitting and relaxing while having conversations with one another. At the bar area you could see Twisted Fate and Graves having a drinking contest while Olaf was chanting "CHUG CHUG CHUG" to edge them on. Overall everyone looked like they were having fun. "Let's find a place to sit shall we?" Leona said as she pulled Ezreal over to a table near the back. "Hello welcome to the Explosive Pub, here are your complementary glasses of water." The voice of a young woman said. Our duo looked up to see a familiar face. "Oh hey Riven I didn't know you worked here" Ezreal said as he greeted her. Said exile smiled back in her battle bunny outfit. "Yea I just started here today. I needed some extra money so Gragas asked me to work here cause he thought my outfit would bring in the customers." She smiled sheepishly.

After ordering and eating their food Ez and Leo remained in their seats and started talking. "So what brought this sudden change? I mean we usually talk during a game. Wait don't tell me you've fallen for me." The explorer jokingly said. He failed to notice the faint blush on the Sun woman's face "ehehe I just wanted to get to know you better outside of the rift. We are paired up a lot by the summoner's but we hardly ever converse about our personal lives. The only thing I know about you is that you like to explore and you live in Piltover but other than that nothing." Ezreal just smiled and nodded "well how about this for every question I answer you answer one too. I kind of want to know more about you too." He said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Leona blushed and nodded "So why do you like to explore so much? Was it something your parents wanted you to do?" The Sun Woman asked. Ezreal gave a short laugh and replied "No it was something that just happened one day. I was in class and bored so I decided to sneak out and explore the underground of Piltover. I made a map of the area and when the city heard they hired me to explore and make more maps for them. Believe it or not my parents wanted me to stay in school, but I guess adventuring is just in my blood." Leona nodded and smiled "So my turn. Why did you join the League? Did you join for the money and glory?" The explorer asked. Leona thought about it for a while "I guess I joined so I could protect people while in combat. I don't like killing others which must seem strange to you since I was born on a mountain full of blood thirsty warriors. I was always a problem child." She finished with a laugh. Ezreal gave her a look of disbelief "_A problem child? Leo a problem child? No way_" The explorer thought. "Why don't you live at the institute like most of the other champion's? Do you have a job like Caitlyn and Vi that requires you to stay in Piltover?" This had always bugged Leona. She wished she could see Ezreal more so she could have conversations like these. "I really don't live in Piltover anymore. I only ever go back if it's for business or visiting my family. I actually live really close to the institute in an apartment. If you want you can visit sometime!" Ezreal said with a cheeky smile that melted our Sun warrior's heart.

After a bit of back and forth our duo decided it was finally time to leave. Ezreal walked Leona back to her home back at the institute. But little did they know they were being followed by a certain Demacian princess "_Why is Ezreal with her of all people? Were they on a date? No it can't be everyone knows you and Ez are meant to be. Maybe they are just walking home in the same direction._" Lux told herself. The princess has always had a thing for the explorer but was never vocal about it. She would always flirt with him and he would flirt back but other than that nothing. "You are very bad gathering information human. I suggest a new tactic if you wish to gather more on those two" a voice startled Lux. She turned to see a big Purple eye staring at her. It took all her might not to scream and give away her position. "I see you are also interested in the courting ritual." When Vel'koz said courting Lux's eyes turned hollow and her expression turned dark. "Courting? That's impossible. Everyone knows Ez belongs to Lux. Because Lux loves Ez the most. Ez can't live without his Lux." Lux said in a creepy voice. Vel'koz could only stare at the crazed girl in interest "_This one is unstable but more variables means more data can be gathered. This is getting interesting._" The void creature thought as he looked ahead at our duo.

"Hey do you know what the deal is with the love triangle Shen's got going on? I can kind of understand Kat's reasoning being the whole Ionia Vs Noxus thing that happened but Elise is kind of random." Ezreal asked the Sun warrior. No one really knows what goes on in the head of the Kinkou Ninja. Ezreal has been on his team countless times but Shen always remained silent. "From what I heard Shen went to the Shadow Isles to check the place out for a mission. I guess he met Elise there and she fell for him. I heard this all from a drunk Gragas so don't expect much haha" Leona said. The pair finally reached Leona's room which was located in the support area of the institute. "Thank you for coming with me to dinner tonight. I had a good time. We should do it again sometime." Leona said with a smile. Ezreal smiled back "Yea I'd like that, well g'night leo" what Leona did next surprised our explorer. Leona gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Both champions' faces were bright red "Good night Ezreal!" Leona said quickly as she rushed into her room. Poor Ezreal could only just stare at the door wide eye'd and red faced. His hand went to touch the cheek Leona had just kissed.

As Ezreal was making his way home, still in a daze over what had just transpired he was shot at by a very familiar sheriff. "That was a warning shot. Next time I won't miss." The Voice Caitlyn rang out above him. "Hey Cait what's up?" Ezreal greeted her as if nothing happened. Ezreal was used to getting shot at by Cait so this is nothing new to him. Cait could only glare at him and sigh "You know why I'm here Blondie." Cait said in an aggravated voice. Ezreal just laughed "What you're finally gonna profess your undying love for me?" Ezreal said jokingly. Cait's face lit up like a Christmas tree "N-N-NO Y-YOU FOOL I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME TO YOUR FAMILY!" Cait shouted at the boy. Ezreal just laughed "Ah but you didn't deny that you love me. So I guess Jayce was right. Look Cait I know you're upset that I left Piltover but you have to understand I couldn't be there anymore. My parents didn't want me to do the thing I love doing most… I'm sorry" Before the sheriff could respond Ezreal shifted away. "You idiot...I don't care about what your parents think….I just want you back home….with me"

Ezreal finally reached his apartment and notice that his lights were on "Great he's here…" he said gloomily. He opened the door to reveal his worst nightmare and roommate "HEY WHAT'S UP EZ DRAVEN MISSED YOU!" Yes our poor hero shared an apartment with the Glorious Executioner Draven. Draven gave Ezreal a bone crushing hug "Draven was worried where his buddy Ez was. You should have called Draven." He said as a fountain of tears came rushing out. "Draven….Let go….Can't…breath….no…air" Ezreal as he was losing the ability to speak. Draven finally let go and Ezreal fell to the ground gasping for air. "Jeez Draven chill out would ya? You're starting to act like my mom. _and Lux._" Draven just laughed "Sorry Draven just didn't want his practice dummy to turn up missing." Ezreal just glared at his roommate and proceeded to hop in his bed for some rest.

_Leona's room_

Our sun warrior had just finished taking her shower and was preparing to go to bed. "_I can't believe I kissed him…well his cheek. Maybe he thinks I'm weird. No no no people kiss each other good night all the time… right? Well he didn't say he didn't like it…But then again he didn't say he did. It's ok Leo just calm down. Let's just go to sleep and we can worry about this in the morning…maybe I should pay him a visit tomorrow he did say he lived close to here. If he avoids me then he thinks I'm weird…but if he doesn't then I guess he likes me? No no no don't get ahead of yourself. If doesn't he avoid you then no need to rush things._" The sun warrior said as she turned off her lights and went to her bed. That night she dreamed of a certain explorer.

* * *

And that's it folks. I guess you could say this chapter was longer than the last one. Which was my goal. I feel like I should make them longer per chapter –Shrugs-

Ezreal: or maybe you should just stop writing period.

Leona: EZREAL!

Please R&R


End file.
